Happy Anniversary
by imatwin247
Summary: It is Edward and Bella's 6 month anniversary. See what Edward has planned for Bella. Will she be satisfied or certain plans aren't so appealing to her? Lemons. M for language and lemons.
1. Beginning

21

**It's Bella and Edward's 6-month anniversary (dating, not marriage). **

**What does he have planned? **

**Do lemons come into play? Maybe. Check it out and find out. **

**BPOV**

So this weekend is going to be my and Edward's 6-month anniversary. I'm really excited. I'm not expecting him to do anything but I know he will. Most guys forget when their anniversary is but Edward isn't "most guys."

It was early afternoon and I was at my house, in my backyard. I laid out a blanket to catch some sun. I'm not one for tanning but it was nice to have the warm sun shinning down on my skin. It's not very often that the clouds are gone, the sun is out and there are blue skies for miles.

While I was relaxing, almost asleep, I heard someone whisper my name. My head shot up and I took off my sunglasses. I looked over and along the edge of the tree line where the forest begins and I saw Edward. It didn't even occur to me that he couldn't come over and lay in the sun with me. I got up and walked over. He smiled at me and I could do nothing else but smile back.

I leaned in for a kiss and he quickly wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me in for a gentle, yet passionate kiss. I love him so much.

"I missed you," I confessed.

He chuckled. "Bella, you realize it has only been an hour, right?"

"I know." I looked down, "Are you saying you didn't miss me?" I looked back up. I wanted to tease him.

"Of course not. I mean of course I did." He let out a light sigh and smiled. "Ms. Swan you're putting words into my mouth again."

I couldn't help but giggle and lean in for another kiss.

"Can we take this somewhere else? Somewhere we can both lay out in the sun?" He gave me his beautiful smile and I couldn't help but agree.

"Alright, I'll be right back. I'm just going to grab my blanket for us to have something to lay on."

When I got back to the tree line Edward pulled me onto his back and took off. I knew exactly where we were going – our meadow. I loved saying that – _our_ meadow.

When we got there it was beautiful. Everything about it was welcoming and comfortable. I laid out the blanket and sat down on it. Edward slowly did the same. We both decided to lay down and get more comfortable. It was silent for a few minutes before I began to talk.

"Edward?"

"Yes, my love?"

"Do you know what this weekend is?" I was trying to see if he remembered. I was 99.9% sure he would but I wanted to test him. He has perfect memory but you never know. With old age he may be slipping. I giggled to myself.

"What is so funny?" he asked with a smile.

"Don't try and change the subject." I smiled. "So, do you know what's happening this weekend?"

To get a better look at his face I decided to lay on my stomach with my forearms out and my elbows up, holding my top weight. I stared at him, waiting for him to start speaking.

"Um, well I know that I was planning on going to Port Angeles with Emmett and Jasper. They need to get something for Alice and Rose so they asked me to tag along. Why do you ask?"

What? Is he serious? "Oh," I replied in disappointment. "Are you sure there isn't anything else going on?" I don't know if he was teasing or his old age actually was catching up to him.

"I don't recall anything else. Should I be aware of something happening?" He looked confused.

Either he is a really good actor or he actually didn't remember. I mean he is a good liar; he's been doing it for years. I unintentionally started to pout. I quickly tried to change back to my content expression but it was too late.

I felt a cool breath in my ear while I was looking the other way. He started to whisper something. All I paid attention to was the way his breath felt on my skin. It was overwhelming.

He whispered while running his lips and nose in my hair and along my neckline. "Bella, you weren't be referring to a special, private occasion this weekend, were you?"

I quickly turned my head. He was smiling so I began to smile as well. Now, I was never one for gushy-girly romance but since I met Edward I didn't mind giving into those old repulsive occasions.

"Maybe," I replied.

Edward laid back down and so did I.

"Mm… I didn't think you'd remember Ms. Swan."

"Of course I'd remember. For a second there I thought your old age was catching up to you." I giggled again.

After I was done laughing I continued. "Are you questioning my desire for you Mr. Cullen?" I asked with a smirk.

"Of course not." He smiled at me. "I desire you way too much to ever forget such an important and lovely occasion."

"Good, so now we're on the same page." I was happy now that I knew he remembered.

"It looks like we are… to an extent."

"What do you mean?" I asked. I was a little confused.

"Well, I know you are not one that likes attention or gifts, but I want to ravish you with attention and possibly a gift or two." He gave me my favorite half smile and I gave an automatic smile in return.

"Okay, as long as the attention is from you and only you." I bashfully smiled. "But as for gifts, I'll make a compromise… you can give me something but it has to be something you know I'll love and cherish." I hesitated. "I mean anything you give me I'd love and cherish but you get what I'm saying. Right? What I mean is I don't want something like a diamond that you had quickly ran to the store to get because you ran out of ideas. I like things that actually mean something, not about what the cost is. Okay?"

"Okay." I could tell he was happy that I didn't start an argument over presents. I knew he was excited about this so I didn't want to cause any problems. He knew there was going to be a conflict with it but I'm sure he's glad it was quick and painless. "Besides, I already got your gifts and it seems I passed the requirements." We both smiled.

"But Edward… shouldn't I get you something? I feel bad not getting you anything but you are getting me something."

"Bella, you giving yourself to me unconditionally is all I want. Even with who and what I am, my crazy family, the life that I live – you stay with me and love me no matter what. That is more than enough." He smiled at me, love burning in his eyes.

"I love you so much." I couldn't help but stare into his eyes. It was like a trance.

"I love you too."

He leaned over and began to kiss me. But this time it was a little more intense. I liked it, a lot. I pulled away.

"Mmm..., someone's excited."

"You have no idea." He smiled.

We began to kiss again. I don't know how much time had past and frankly, I didn't care. I was in my favorite place with my favorite person. I was in pure bliss.

The weekend was here and I was getting nervous. I think Edward could tell. The school day has just ended and we were walking through the parking lot. He stopped me right before we got to the car and looked at me.

"Bella, what's wrong? You've been more quiet than usual all day."

"It's nothing. I'm fine. I'm just… I'm just a little nervous, that's all."

"Nervous? Nervous about what?" He seemed worried but also curious.

"It's stupid." I didn't know how to say it without feeling foolish.

"Bella anything you say to me isn't stupid."

I hesitated. "I don't know. I guess I'm just nervous about this weekend." I was embarrassed and wouldn't look at him.

"Bella, there is no need to be nervous. It is going to be just you and me and no one else. Okay?" He tried to make me feel better but that didn't alter my feeling of nervousness.

"Okay." I said with a fake smile.

He dropped me off at my house and said he'd stop by in a few hours. While Edward was gone I decided to do the unthinkable. I called Alice and asked her to come and bring outfits, make up, and any other beauty products she has to help make me look pretty. I also told her to be discrete and make up something in her head to show that she was just going shopping.

Alice got to my house in less than an hour. During that time I had shaved in the shower. I wanted to make myself feel pretty and be prepared incase something should happen during our private night.

Alice was at the front door and I told her to come in. She ran upstairs with a whole bunch of beauty products and clothing. She had a beauty kit that when she opened it layers and layers of make-up folded out. I was astonished. I never really used beauty products so I didn't know too much about what they included. She had a whole set of different nail polishes for my toes and fingers. And we can forget about the hairpins, clips, straighteners, curlers, and other equipment I didn't even know the name of. And last but not least, the clothes. She had dresses upon dresses and shoes upon shoes. This was going to be a long night.

"Alice this looks like a lot."

"Oh nonsense," she replied with a smile.

"What about Edward? I know he was planning on stopping by tonight."

"Well, what time is it?"

"It's 4:30pm."

"When does Edward usually come by?" she asked.

"Um, a little after dinner. Say 8pm or so. Why?"

"Well, it's 4:30 now and if we get started and do our practice run, I think we should be good." She was so happy. I was her Barbie for the night, and probably for an hour or so tomorrow during my and Edward's day together. Maybe if he sneaks out to prepare something then she can stop by and use her quick vampire speed to doll me up, so to say.

Alice was like lightening. She did my make up and it looked great. Not too much but made my eyes stand out and made my skin have a little more color to it. Usually the only color that would come to my skin was red for when I would blush.

Then we tried on shoes and dresses. I wanted something nice and casual but also something that would make Edward gasp. She knew exactly the dress. It was a nice cotton sundress. It was secure and tight around my boobs and some of my waist. Then it was loose and flowed nice with the wind the rest of the way down. It went to around my knee area. It reminded you of a summer-dress for a picnic. The straps went around my neck so that I didn't have to worry about the dress sliding down or the straps to keep falling off my shoulders. It was a navy blue but with an attached small black bow that went a little bit under my boobs. The shoes were comfortable but fancy. They were flats but fancy. Sort of like sandals.

She played with my hair real quick to just get an idea with what she wants it to look like. She'd actually fix it up tomorrow. I was fine with that. She was great at making anyone look beautiful so I trusted her. She knows my boundaries and my limits when it comes to what I wear.

It was almost 8pm so I knew Edward would come by for a few hours and then "leave."

Charlie was home and I made him a turkey sandwich with mash potatoes. I had a little bit but I was for some reason too nervous to eat a full meal. It wasn't even our anniversary night so I wasn't sure why I was anxious. I wonder what Edward will cook me. He doesn't have to cook anything but I am still curious. Maybe he's not cooking me anything but instead he is taking me out. The possibilities. But anything he does for me will be great.

Someone knocked on the door and I ran to answer it. Charlie, of course, didn't even budge while sitting on the couch. I just rolled my eyes and opened the door.

There he was, my greek-God. "How are you my love?"

"I'm fine. Better now." I smiled up at him and he did the same.

"How was your afternoon? Do anything?"

"My afternoon was… interesting." I wanted to tease him but he was getting no more out of me.

"Interesting how?" Now he was curious.

I just smiled at him and took his hand, to lead him through the kitchen. "Come on, let's go outback. Dad your dinner is in the microwave. Edward and I are going to go sit on the back patio."

"Okay. Thanks for the dinner Bells." I smiled when he said that. I didn't mind cooking for Charlie. I was grateful that I was able to live with him, so cooking him dinner a few times a week was fine with me. But it was nice to hear a thank you every now and then.

Once we were outback and the door was closed, I grabbed his face between my hands and kissed him. I could tell he was caught off guard but I didn't care.

"Well, I missed you too." He chuckled, surprised by my eagerness.

He went and sat in one of the patio chairs and as I was about to sit in the one across from him he grabbed my hand and pulled me onto his lap. I let out a giggle and laid my head on his shoulder. It was so beautiful out and we wanted to savor it while we could.

"You are so cute when you do that." The way he looked at me I could see love written all over his face. I hope he saw it on mine because I was feeling it too.

I smiled at him, "So, what are we doing tomorrow?" I wasn't sure if he is going to tell me or not. It's worth a shot. "I wasn't sure if we were going out to dinner or staying in? Are we going or doing something after dinner or we aren't? You know, things like that. I'm curious."

He smiled, "Hasn't anyone ever told you – curiosity killed the cat?"

"Mmm… I think I've heard that expression somewhere before…" I leaned in for a kiss.

"Well, I thought we could go out with the family. If that's okay with you." He had an unsure look on his face.

I was a little caught off guard. I thought it was just going to be him and me. I was hesitant. I have to put on a believable face. "Sure. That sounds… great." Wow I was a horrible liar.

"Okay, that's great. I wasn't sure if you'd be okay with it but since you are, I'll let everyone know." He had a smile on his face and that's all I cared about.

**EPOV**

Wow, I can't believe that she said she was okay with doing dinner with my family. She must really love me. But she is a horrible liar. I could tell by her expression she was caught off guard. Oh Isabella Swan, are you in for a big surprise. I had a devilish smile on my face but her head was under my chin so she couldn't see it.

After a little while it was completely dark out and the mosquitoes were bothering Bella. We decided to go in and it was time for me to "leave."

I ran home since I wouldn't be going back to Bella's for a few hours.

"So Edward, did you really tell Bella that we were all having dinner together?" Alice asked as if she didn't know the answer already.

"She said it was okay but I could tell she was lying."

"That's our Bella. Always wants to please everyone else." She smiled while she said it, knowing that she spoke the truth.

"Well tomorrow it is going to be different. I'm going to be catering to her tomorrow, as she will not be taking care of anyone else, not even me. She won't like it but I'm going to stand my ground." Toward the end I was a little skeptical. When Bella felt strongly about something she didn't always back down. I'm hoping that she'll let it slide tomorrow.

"Don't worry Edward, I'll put in a good word to let her know to ease up tomorrow and go with the flow. Okay?"

"Thanks Alice."

I went upstairs to change the sheets and to clean up my room. I wanted it to be perfect for after dinner. I'm going to get some candles and light them tomorrow so that as we lay in bed her skin will glow from the flickering of the candlelight. She will look even more radiant than she does every single day.

I'm so glad I don't say these type of things out loud because if my brothers would hear any of this they'd make fun of me for the rest of my existence. That reminds me, I have to remind everyone that tomorrow I need them to leave the house until the following day. Bella loved coming over but she feels uncomfortable being fully open about things because she knows everyone can hear her. This way no one will be around to interrupt us or eavesdrop. I know she'll say that they didn't have to leave but I'm sure she'll really appreciate it, as will I.

It was almost 10pm so I decided to head over to Bella's for the night.

**BPOV**

"Dad, I just wanted to let you know tomorrow I'm spending the day with Alice and then I'm going to stay over her house to have a 'girl's night' as she likes to call it. Is that okay?"

He looked at me, "Is Edward going to be there during the night?" He had a serious look on his face.

"No dad, Edward and his brothers are going away for the weekend. They are leaving early tomorrow morning."

"Alright then. I'm leaving here early for fishing all day tomorrow so I'm glad you'll have company."

"Okay, good night. Love you. "

"Love you too Bells."

I ran upstairs to see my favorite person in the world.

There he was, lying on my bed, looking perfect as ever. I sighed and ran over to him.

"Hey" I calmly said.

"Hi."

"You haven't been here long have you?"

"Nope just got here." Wow he looked beautiful with the moonlight reflecting off of his perfect marble skin.

"So I know that we have plans for tomorrow night but are we doing anything tomorrow day?" I was curious. I thought it'd be good to be prepared for anything. You never know. I never really heard what vampires did on their anniversaries.

"Sure. I thought you could sleep in and get your beauty rest. And then I'd cook you breakfast." I was ready to object but he cut me off. "And then I thought we'd go to the meadow for a little bit. The weather is supposed to be nice."

"That sounds great. I can't wait." I was so happy. So what if we had to eat dinner with the rest of the Cullens. I loved his family and if this is what he wants then I am happy to go along with it.

I was really tired so I gave him a kiss goodnight and fell asleep.

I woke up in the morning and thought it was like any other Saturday but then I realized it was officially our anniversary! I jumped up in excitement. I had a big grin on my face and then realized Edward was looking at me. I felt like a moron. I probably looked like a fool. I blushed and put the covers over my head.

"What was that all about?" he curiously asked.

"Nothing" is what it sounded like since it was muffled under the covers.

"It didn't seem like nothing. You seemed really excited. What could you be so excited about?" I knew he was teasing me.

I took the blanket off my head and just looked at him with a smile. He had made his way over to my bed.

"So, are you hungry? Charlie is gone so I can go down and make you whatever you want."

"Well, usually I am not one for breakfast but last night I didn't really eat dinner so I'm starving."

"Bella, you really should eat –" I cut him off by putting my finger over his lips to 'Shh" him. He was about to give me a lecture about the importance about eating dinner.

"Edward, let it go. It's breakfast so why don't we focus on that, okay?" He nodded.

"As I was saying, I could really go for some pancakes." I smiled and licked my lips. I think that alone said how hungry I was. He smiled back and ran downstairs.

I went to the bathroom and fixed my wild hair. I headed downstairs and he was already done the pancakes.

"Geez Edward. They're done already? How long was I up there?" He just laughed and guided me to the kitchen table.

As he put the pancakes on the table I leaned over and kissed him. "Thank you so much, you know you didn't have to do this." He smiled and nodded.

"While you eat, if you don't mind, I was going to go home and get changed really quick. Okay?" he asked.

"Of course go ahead." He'd probably be back in twenty minutes anyways.

I quickly dialed Alice and asked her to come by before Edward got home but to take a different route so they wouldn't cross each other. She was at my house in 5 minutes.

"Alice, I need you to help me pick out something for our day together. We're going to the meadow so I need something comfortable but really pretty. And my hair, do you think it is okay?"

She quickly told me what to put on. She did light make up around my eyes and then straightened my hair, really fast might I add. She had already done my toe and finger nails so that was crossed off the list. I quickly hugged her and thanked her and then ran into the bathroom to change.

About 5 minutes later I heard Edward knock on the bathroom door telling me he was back. I calmly said, "Okay, I'll be right out and then we can go." Little did he know that I was a little dressed up. Nothing too fancy, just cute jean shorts with a fitted V-neck button down shirt. She also gave me a cute headband that matched the shirt to pull some of my hair back. And my favorite, flat shoes for walking in the grass. I took a deep breath and then stepped out of the bathroom. Edward was use to seeing me in jeans, sneaks, and flannel shirts. Anything other than that is dressed up to me.

When Edward saw me I saw a smile on his face as he took me in. He darted over to me, cupped my face, and told me how beautiful I looked. I, of course, blushed and he let out a chuckle and said, "Okay, I'll try and keep the compliments to a minimum. I know you don't like all the attention. But no promises." He then kissed me before we headed out to go to the meadow.

**MEADOW **

Edward carried me bridal style to the meadow. I had a blanket and a basket on my lap. We arrived to the meadow shortly after we left.

"Edward it's so beautiful out. I couldn't ask for better weather." I looked at him and he looked at me.

I continued to talk. "I can't believe it's our 6 month anniversary. I've never had one before." I giggled.

He chuckled. "Neither have I."

"I have to say Edward, I have no idea why you didn't have a steady girlfriend when you were human. I'm sure all the girls were secretly crushing on you." I gave him a smile.

"Maybe." He gave his famous half smile in return. "I'm not sure. As you know, I don't remember much."

"Well I'm sure there were plenty that would have done anything just for you to say 'hi' to them. Even to be inches away from you." He chuckled.

I continued to speak. "Is there anything you do remember? It would bother me if I didn't remember much." 

I started to get lost in my thoughts while lying down with my hands behind my head, staring at the sky. "I wonder what it was like living in that time era. And how relationships were between teenagers. Or what school was like and just society all together." I began to talk again. But he cut me off.

He chuckled. "Bella, are you talking to _me_ or yourself?"

I giggled. "I'm not really sure." I paused. "Can you answer any of those questions?"

He pondered for a moment. And then he began to speak.

"Well as for relationships, it wasn't as complicated as today is. I mean, I don't have a lot of experience in that area but I do remember the general view of relationships."

I turned on my side so I could look at him while I was still lying down. "And what did they consist of?"

"Well, for starters, holding hands was a big step…" I took his hand and intertwined my fingers with his. He smiled. "…any physical contact was a big step in the 'relationship'. Kissing was a whole other level…" I leaned over some and kissed him gently. "…Kissing I guess can be seen as to what sex is to today's era. I think at least. In the physical and emotional aspect." I giggled. He questioned himself on that comment because he doesn't have much experience with that subject.

"If that's the case, can you imagine what sex was in your era? Regarding the 'level' in the relationship."

"Well, it's simple. It was only acceptable to have sex after marriage."

"Yeah and if you had sex before marriage or became pregnant, the girlfriend suddenly is visiting her aunt on a farm out in Nebraska for 9 months." I smirked at him.

He laughed. "Exactly." He knew what I meant.

"I wonder how time changes? You know, why before divorce and sex before marriage was out of the question, yet anymore people are married one day and divorced the next."

"I'm not sure. I don't think they have an exact answer for that. People just say 'times have changed'."

"Well they most certainly have." I couldn't stop smiling.

"So what did you pack for our little trip up here?"

"Well, I brought some lemonade for you if you get thirsty. I know you ate pancakes a little while ago so I packed some light snacks. In case you got hungry."

"That's very kind of you. Thanks." I leaned over and kissed him. He held my face to give me a deeper kiss. I decided to use my tongue and he did the same. Then he released. I knew why. I didn't fight it. But in my defense, he started it so he should finish it. But I'm not going to go down that road; it will get us nowhere. I giggled.

"What's so funny?"

I smiled. "Nothing."

"Bella, you can't laugh and not explain yourself."

"Well, guess what, I _am_." I laughed.

He growled. "Oh stop Mr. Have-to-know-everything-Bella's-thinking." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"It drives me crazy."

"Welcome to the club." I gave him a pleasing smile.

He moved on. "Are you thirsty?"

"No, it's okay. I'm fine."

"Bella, the sun is shining brightly and you have some sweat on your forehead…" I cut him off.

"Aw really? Gross. Sorry." I wiped some off.

He chuckled. "Bella, I don't care if you are a little sweaty. I just meant that I think you need a drink to cool yourself off."

"Okay, fine. To make you happy I'll take some lemonade," I said in a teasing tone.

"Thank you."

I took a swig. "Mm… that's good. Did Esme make that?"

"Yup."

I giggled.

"And what is so funny? And you have to tell me this time." I loved driving him crazy like that.

"Well, I just find it interesting how Esme can make great food and drinks yet she has no idea if it turns out right or if it's actually edible."

"Yeah, I'm not sure." He chuckled. "I guess she has a gift."

"Well, it appears so." Esme is a wonderful mother. I'm glad she has some type of children to take care of. I know it makes her happy so I guess I'm fine with her doing these types of things for me.

As I was drinking my lemonade Edward became quiet.

I looked at him. "Edward, you're being more quiet than usual. Is there something on your mind?"

He pondered. "No. I mean yes. I want to give you your first gift."

I sighed. He looked at me. He knows I'm not fond of gifts but this is really important to him so I promised myself not to make a big deal out of it.

"Wait,_ first_?"

"Yes. First. And don't say anything more."

"Okay, okay." I giggled. Like I said, I'm not going to ruin it.

He took out a small thin box. It was wrapped so nicely it looked like a professional did it.

I undid the bow and opened the box. It was in a fancy jewelry case. After I opened it I gasped.

"Edward, it's beautiful, what is it? I mean I know what it is but it's different, so unique and old-fashioned." I had the biggest smile on my face. Who knew, I, Isabella Swan, would get chocked up over jewelry.

"It was my mother's."

"Your mother's? Wow. I can't believe this."

"I put the diamond on a bracelet so you could wear it." He clipped the bracelet around my wrist.

"Edward, this is so beautiful. I can't believe your giving me something so precious and meaningful. I'll cherish it forever."

He kissed me passionately. When he let go of my lips I leaned into him, feeling the jewel on my fingertips, admiring the craftsmanship and beauty. Knowing this was in his family and it use to be his mothers made me feel more important to him then I ever have.

**Things went well in the meadow. See how the rest of the weekend goes. **

**Leave reviews please **


	2. Dinner

**Edward has dinner plans with Bella and the rest of the Cullens. Lets see what the night actually consists of. **

**Bella and Edward take a trip down memory lane. **

**DINNER**

When we get back to my house from the meadow I'm going to change and clean myself up for dinner.

We were in my back yard, just coming out of the forest.

"Edward, I'm going to go get a shower. I'm a little hot from the sun." I looked at my phone. "It's 4pm… how about you meet be back here at 5pm?"

He smiled and cupped my face. "Sure love, take your time."

"Okay. I will."

Edward left and I went upstairs. I wanted to call Alice and ask her to help me get ready.

(Calling Alice)

"Hello?"

"Hey. Don't say my name. It's Bella."

"Oh hey. What's up?"

"I wanted to know if you could come by and help me get ready before we all have dinner together." She giggled. I'm not sure why.

"Yay. Sure. I'm excited."

"Okay come over in about 15 minutes. I'm getting in the shower. Just don't tell Edward you're coming over."

"Okay. I'll see you soon."

I hung up and went into the shower.

I washed my hair with my strawberry shampoo and used soothing body wash. The hot water felt great. I decided to shave. You never know.

I got out and dried off. I put on my robe and stepped out of the bathroom. Alice was already waiting in my room.

"Hey Alice. You haven't been waiting here long have you?"

"Nope. Just got here."

"Oh okay. That's good."

She got off the bed. "Okay, lets dress you first and then hair, and then makeup."

"Okay. Whatever is more convenient for you."

Alice took the dress out of the closet.

I still can't believe how comfortable yet nice the dress is. I actually felt confident wearing it, especially since it's a dress.

I sat down and she had me face the mirror. She started to blow dry my hair. After she straightened it she began to get some pins out.

"What are you doing with those?"

"I'm going to pull some of your hair back in a few places to make a design."

"Oh, okay." I was actually excited. It's different and I know Alice will make it look great.

She wasn't too heavy with the make up. Just enough to give my eyes and face some color but nothing that stood out too much.

We were finally finished a little before 5pm.

"Okay, Alice, Edward is going to be here any minute. I'll see you at your house soon."

She giggled.

"What?" I was confused.

"Nothing." She smiled.

"Okay?"

Then she was gone.

I wish that dinner were between just the two of us but if he wants to have his family involved then I'm okay with that.

I took one last look in the mirror and then saw Edward appear behind me.

I gasped and put my hand on my chest.

I giggled. "Edward, you scared me."

He came right behind me and put his hands around my waist. "I'm sorry love."

I turned around. "It's okay, I forgive you." I smiled.

He took a step back and looked me up and down. I blushed. He saw and chuckled.

"May I say Ms. Swan, you look absolutely stunning tonight."

I blushed once again. "Thank you."

He made a confused face. "Did Alice come by?"

I turned to fidget with some things on my burro. "What? What would make you think that?" I looked up to look at him through the mirror. I smirked and he smirked back. He knew that was a 'yes.'

I decided to move on. "So, are we going out with your family tonight or staying in?" I turned around to actually look at him. "I don't think Esme should have to cook for me."

He darted over. He started running his fingers up my one arm. I gasped and I saw him smile.

"Bella, she doesn't mind. I think it'd be a little suspicious for us to all go out and only you eat." I giggled.

"I didn't even think of that. So I guess eating in is the final decision." He just nodded.

"Okay, let me get my jacket and my wristlet." I grabbed my light stylish jacket to match my outfit and my small wristlet that had my basic money, keys, and phone in it.

We arrived at Edward's in no time. I was in the middle of opening the door and he raced over to open it.

"I'm never going to get use to that you know?"

"Well if you do or you don't, it's still going to continue."

"Does that mean if you stop, then I should be worried?" I gave him a teasing nudge.

We stopped at the door. "I don't think you'll ever have to worry about." I just shook my head and smiled. He's impossible.

He opened the door and I didn't see anyone in the house.

"Where is everyone Edward?"

He just smiled. "Edward?"

"Well, they're actually not here."

I leaned into him. "Edward, does this mean we get to be alone tonight?"

"Absolutely." I smiled. I was so happy and he could tell.

I giggled. "What's so funny love?"

"It's just… Alice, earlier. I told her I'd see her later tonight and she giggled. I didn't know why but now I guess now I do."

"At least she didn't give it away."

"Yeah." I paused. "So, what do we have planned for dinner?"

"I made you something special."

'Really?" I tried to think. "Well, it's a dish that I fondly remember."

"Oh really? And why is that?" We were now facing each other, I was looking into his eyes, trying to figure out what he meant.

"Well, it's a dish you had on our semi-first date."

I giggled. "Ah. The mushroom ravioli." He looked surprised. "Yes, I remember. Don't look so surprised. Vampires aren't the only ones that can have good memory."

He chuckled.

He put his arm around my waist and we made our way to the kitchen.

"I wonder if that waitress still works there."

"Waitress?"

"You know, the one that you 'dazzled'." I couldn't help giggle.

"Right. 'Dazzle'."

"Let me tell you, she couldn't stop flirting with you." I laughed. "She probably was saying wonders about me… questioning why a girl like me was out with a stud like you." I laughed.

He turned to me. "Let's just say that she definitely wished she were you."

I blushed. "That's the first."

He lifted my chin and kissed me. His lips taste wonderful.

"Well, she can be jealous all she wants. No matter what she does, there's no way she'll be getting her hands on you." I giggled.

"And what is funny this time love?"

"Well I was going to suggest that maybe you should get a tattoo that says 'Property of Bella Swan," but then I thought about the needles and how they'd probably break from trying to get through your skin."

"Yeah, you're probably right."

"Maybe I should get a tattoo saying 'Property of Edward Cullen."

He looked at me. He wondered if I was serious or not. I don't think he could decide whether he'd like it or not.

"I'm kidding Edward. I'm not sure if I would be able to handle the pain."

He agreed. "True. Although it's an intriguing idea, I'd rather you not alter that beautiful skin of yours."

"We'll see." I winked and walked toward the kitchen table. I was just kidding. I don't think I'd be up for it but still, the look on his face if I did would be priceless.

As I went to sit at the kitchen table I noticed there was candlelight. He then made his way over to the stove. He pulled out the plate of mushroom ravioli from the warmer in the stove and placed it on fancy dishware. It looks like a set from Esme's china cabinet. She really didn't have to let me use that. I would have been happy with a regular plate.

After he was done he brought it over to me and sat it on the table. He took a can of coke and poured it in a glass that also looked like it was from her china cabinet. I'm gathering he chose a coke because that is what I had drank while we were at the restaurant that night.

I took a bite of my dinner and then a sip of my drink. I wiped my face with my napkin and began to speak.

"Edward?"

"Yes love?"

"Since we're going down memory lane, I have a question." He looked intrigued. Probably excited I'm not keeping my thoughts to myself.

"And what question might that be?"

"Do you ever think of us? Like, our relationship when it first began?"

He pondered, "I can't say I really do. Why do you ask?" I could tell he was curious why I would ask about this.

"I don't know. I guess at times I think about how much we've been through and how our relationship has grown."

He smiled at me. "What kinds of things do you remember when we first met?"

"Well, it wasn't the first time we met but I do remember when I was sitting in the cafeteria and you and your family walked by. You were memorizing." I started to blush. He looked at me, wanting me to continue.

I continued with my story. "After you sat down I couldn't help but stare." I chuckled.

"What's so funny?"

"Just realizing that I must have looked so silly being the new girl in school who wouldn't stop staring at 'the Cullens'." I continued to smile.

I continued to tell him what I remember. "I remember how your eyes were black. I wasn't sure why. And you stared back at me. But you looked so mad at me." I giggled and then took a sip of my soda. "I had no idea why you were so angry with me. I hadn't even met you yet." I smiled. I found it humorous. Not then of course but now I do.

He began to respond. "I was conflicted. What drove me nuts was that I couldn't read your thoughts. At that time I hadn't fully acknowledged your scent but I couldn't read your mind and I kept concentrating to see if for some reason I'd be able to access it."

I giggled. "You had the same look on your face when I first sat next to you in biology. You stared at me the entire class. It was awkward." I giggled again. "And oh my gosh, when I first walked in and the fan blew my hair around… you grabbed your nose. I thought I smelled bad or something. I kept sniffing my hair incase I smelled. I felt so stupid." I laughed.

"To tell you the truth, I tried convincing myself I hated you. I tried thinking of anything about you that would make me hate you but it was so difficult to do. It wasn't just about your blood. I was fascinated with you. I didn't understand the pull I had towards you. Why couldn't I just stay away? It was impossible. I just gave in."

I smiled. "And boy am I glad you did." I blushed. "And you know, you were a real ass." I laughed but covered my mouth. He just looked at me confused.

"How so?"

"Mr. Cullen, you need to work on your memory."

"I have perfect memory, thank you very much." He tried seeming cocky. That boy needs to wipe that grin off his face.

"Then don't you recall our field trip for biology?"

"Oh."

"Yes, 'Oh'. You were so rude to me. We were walking in the planetarium and you ask me about Jacksonville. I wasn't sure how you knew. I thought you were some type of stalker." I laughed again and he shook his head side-to-side realizing it himself. "You wanted to know things about me but you had never talked or acknowledge me. Your behavior was throwing me off." I looked at him to see his response. He didn't really have a distinct one. I guess he was waiting for me to continue. Or maybe finish. Not sure.

"I kind of gave you an attitude." I giggled.

"Yeah, yes you did," he replied while sitting back in his chair.

"Hey, you deserved it." He smiled.

"And then while we were walking I tripped and you caught my arm. _BUT_ then you said 'Can you at least watch where you walk?'. I gave you a nasty look and continued to walk. You tried apologizing for being rude but I didn't care. I was tired of you being rude to me." I smirked at him.

He looked up at me. "I'm so sorry about that."

"I'm not finished," I quickly said with a smile.

"We both wanted answers yet you refused to cooperate." I giggled. "I was walking to the bus and you followed me. You told me we couldn't be friends. I was accepting that but you still wouldn't leave me alone." I started laughing.

"Yes, I couldn't help myself. You have a pull on me, remember?" He held my hand from across the table.

"It seems that I do. But… I didn't like how mean you were when we were by the buses. Your eyes had rage in them. Maybe I was misinterpreting it. The way you spoke to me, it was cold and harsh." I looked at him and he looked back.

"I'm terribly sorry, love. You are right, I was an ass."

I giggled.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"It's just so funny… you've done a 180."

He came and sat in the chair next to me. "Showing my love for you?" he asked as he started to kiss my neck.

"That, but also the way you spoke to me."

I could tell he wanted me to elaborate.

"How so?"

"Well, before, when we had met, you were rude and barely showed emotion to me. But now, I'm just noticing… you have never raised your voice to me or have shown any high amount of anger toward me." I smiled at him. "But I'm not complaining. I love it. I love you."

He kissed me.

"And yet, I'm realizing there have been times when I've yelled at you and been mad at you." I chuckled. "But it's not like I can stay mad at you for very long. I love you too much. It seems you have just as much of a pull on me than I do for you."

He smiled and kissed me again.

"Bella, I will never raise my voice. I don't think I'm capable."

"I'm sorry to say but I don't know if I can promise the same." I giggled.

"That's what I thought." Wow. He knows that I can't promise not to flip yet he still loves me. He's incredible. We both have our faults but we respect each other and anymore, 'compromise' is a big component in our relationship.

I leaned in. "I love you Edward Cullen."

"And I love you Bella Swan."

We kissed for a few seconds and then he let go of my lips. I growled and he slightly laughed.

"I want to give you your second present."

"Edward."

"Bella." I just smiled. There's no winning with him.

"Alright, if you insist."

He got up and went into the other room. He came back with a rectangular box.

"What is it?"

"Open it up and you'll find out."

I opened it. It was a disc. It said 'Bella's Lullaby.'

"Did you write a song for me?"

He nodded. "It's me playing the piano."

I got chocked up. My eyes became watery. I knew Edward could tell but he didn't say anything.

I looked up from the present and gave him a tight hug. I pulled back and looked him in the eyes.

"Thank you so much Edward. It's wonderful. From the heart. Just want I wanted." I couldn't wipe the smile off of my face.

"Do you think you could turn it on and we can dance?"

He looked surprised. "Yes, I know, dancing. But it's true. I'd like to dance with you. Just promise not to laugh."

"I promise."

He went to the stereo and put the CD in. He pushed play and made his way back over to me.

I put my arms around his neck and he put his arms around my waist. We were looking into each other's eyes but then I decided to lay my head on his shoulder, holding him tightly.

He caressed my back as we slowly danced.

"I love this Edward."

"Love what?"

"Me. You. Us. Just here, alone, holding each other."

"I have to say, I'm rather enjoying it myself."

I giggled. "I still can't believe that you wrote me a song. The music is amazing." I looked up at him. "Edward, this day has been wonderful. For this being your first time planning an anniversary weekend, I must say, you have most definitely succeeded."

He smiled. "I'm glad."

I put my head back on his shoulder. "I still feel that I should give you something in return."

He chuckled. "What?"

"Believe me Bella, you being with me every day is more than anything you could give me."

I looked at him and blushed.

We danced together until the lullaby was over.

He held my hand and we made our way back to the kitchen table. I drank some of my soda and then ate a few more bites of my mushroom ravioli.

I started getting up. "Edward, I'm going to put the rest of my meal in the fridge with foil on it. I can eat some tomorrow."

He quickly got up and placed his hands over mine.

"Bella, let me. I'll put the food away." I gave him a look.

"And I suppose you don't want me to wash any of the silverware too, am I right?"

"Yes, you are exactly right." I chuckled to myself and made my way to the back deck. I stared out the sliding glass doors. I could see lights from far away, looking at some of the houses of in town.

Soon after I was dazing out I felt cold hands around my waist. I let out a sigh, loving the feel of his body.

"Do you want to go out on the deck?"

I nodded. "That'd be nice. But if the mosquitoes start being fresh then I'm definitely coming back in." He chuckled.

"Sounds like a plan."

"Edward, can you get me a blanket? It's probably cold out by now."

"Sure, love."

"Oh, and some candles!"

He was back in seconds with candles and a heavy blanket.

It was so nice sitting out there with him. We cuddled and looked out over the horizon. It was so quiet and peaceful.

"Edward, it's so quiet at your house. It's relaxing." I paused. "I mean, I know it's quiet at my house most of the time but I mean it's soothing being away from the town. And I know you have your family here but…" He cut me off.

"Bella, you're rambling." I blushed and put my head against his chest.

We sat in silence while he stroked my hair. I loved it.

"Edward?"

"Yes love?"

"If you keep stroking my hair like that I'm going to fall asleep." I giggled.

"Do you want me to stop?"

"Do I _want_ you to stop? No. Do I _need _you to stop? Yes." I giggled again. "Besides, I'm getting a little chilly. Let's go back in the house, kay?"

"Whatever you'd like my love."

He blew out the candles and swooped me up to take me in.

He put the blanket on the couch and took my hand.

Mmm… dessert is always the best part of the night. See what Edward has in store for Bella for their dessert.

Please leave reviews.


	3. Dessert

**Mm… see what Edward had in store for Bella for dessert. **

**LEMON. **

**DESSERT:**

**BPOV**

Edward led me to his bedroom. I knew we'd probably go up there eventually as we always do but I didn't expect it to look like it did. There were candles lit all over the room; the room was being lit only by candlelight. The bed looked beautiful and the music he had on was so soothing. This night was perfect.

He then led me to the bed. I wasn't sure what we were going to do. I was fine with just laying here together if that's what he had planned. Anything with him is perfect. When we sat down he looked at me like he never has before. I couldn't explain it.

"What is it Edward?" I asked as I cupped his face.

"I want to give you your third present."

"But Edward, you've given me too much. What else could you possibly give me that would top all of this?" I smiled at him. I wanted him to know that all he has done for me today was magnificent.

After I was done asking him he leaned in and kissed me. But this kiss was different. It was intense but in a good way. He has never kissed me like this before. It was a mixture between deep passionate love and intense lust that he wanted to unleash.

I pushed him back, looked into his eyes and asked, "Edward, what's my third gift?" I was curious but also suspicious.

"Bella, I have thought a lot about this and you've given me so much and so I want to give something to you that I know you've longed for."

I couldn't think of what he meant but then he laid us both back on his bed. He leaned himself a little on me and started to caress my body.

"Edward, are you sure? I don't want you to do this just because of me. I want you to want it too."

"Believe me Bella, I want to too. I know this is what you've wanted for awhile and I think tonight is a perfect night for it."

I untied my halter-top straps but then he grabbed my hands. I thought he was going to tell me he changed his mind. "Please, let me."

I wasn't going to object.

I turned around so that he could unzip the side of my dress before he could lift it off of me. The dress had a built-in bra so when he lifted my dress over my head and laid it on his black sofa, I was completely topless.

I quickly covered myself with my hands and closed my eyes. I was embarrassed. I could feel my face get so red.

The next thing I know I felt cold hands on my forearms. I opened up my eyes slowly and he was looking right at me.

He was looking deep into my eyes. "Bella, you are beautiful. You do not need to cover yourself up."

I looked down only to have my chin pulled back up by Edward's beautiful hands.

"Could you take off your shirt? It's a little weird since I'm the only one naked." I let out a quiet giggle.

He smiled at me. "Of course. Whatever makes you feel more comfortable."

I slid more onto the bed but still covered my chest. I slid under the covers and felt better. I took my hands off myself and put them over the covers.

He smiled at me and joined me. I stared at him as he stared at me.

"Edward, I'm only in my panties. Can you please take off your pants too?"

He smiled at me. "Of course, love."

After he was done he took my face and started kissing me. He moved from my lips down to my chin and then down to my neck. I shivered.

"Are you cold?" he asked.

"No, just tickled."

He smiled and continued. I loved every minute of it. He then moved up to my earlobe, kissing right under it. I moaned a little and he let out a little laughing-sigh.

"Why are you laughing at me?"

He looked at me and smiled. "I'm sorry, it's just that I never heard you moan before."

"If you keep laughing you'll never hear me moan again." I was trying to hold back a smile.

He gave me a smirk and continued kissing my neck. It felt amazing.

Both our bodies were both covered with the blankets.

"Edward, are you sure your family isn't coming home?" I asked. I was worried they'd hear us or walk in on something.

He looked up at me. I think he could tell I was worried about that. "Bella, they told me they would not come back tonight. They wanted us to have the night alone, with no eavesdroppers or any interruptions."

I smiled and began to kiss him. He moved his mouth back up to mine. We were kissing, I mean really-really kissing. I opened my mouth to let him slip his tongue in my mouth. It tasted and felt amazing. He then granted me the same access as we both massaged each other's tongues. I started to rub my thighs together, to create friction. I wasn't sure if Edward was going to go that far tonight so I had to try and ease some of the craving.

As we were kissing I took his hand from my hip and slid it to cup my breast. I felt him twitch his hand and open his eyes. He was a little surprised by that.

"Are you okay?" I asked. I knew he was trying to keep under control so surprises may not be the best thing right now.

"Yes, I'm okay. Just caught me off guard." He nodded and started kissing me again.

I took his hand again and put it overtop my breast, guiding him to massage it. He even began to play with the nipple himself. I moaned. I heard him chuckle again.

"What is it this time?" I was getting embarrassed that he kept laughing at me.

"I'm sorry, it's just that you moaned again," he said, trying not to laugh again.

"Edward, if we keep doing this I'm going to be moaning a lot. But if you laugh at me anymore we are going to stop. Got it?" I said it seriously but also trying not to laugh myself.

"I'm sorry love. I promise, no more laughing. Though, on the plus side, you may want to take advantage of this seeing that you can be as loud as you want. We're in the middle of the woods with no vampires for miles. We are secluded and volume has no restrictions." I smiled at him and began to kiss him once again.

After a few minutes I started to take off my panties and Edward notice my fidgeting. I stopped when he asked what I was doing. I blushed and said, "I was um, trying to take off my underwear." I wouldn't look at him. I was embarrassed.

He looked at me. "You are so cute, you know that? Please, let me."

He got up and moved some of the covers so he could be near my waist.

"Wait Edward." I grabbed his wrist.

"What's wrong love?" He wasn't sure what I was doing.

I was hesitant. I didn't know how to phrase what I wanted to say. "What if… what if you don't like what you see?" I paused. I didn't know what he would say.

"Bella, I love every inch of you. I don't care what certain things look like on your body. I love you Isabella Swan and that includes every inch of your body. You are beautiful and always will be."

I looked up at him. I felt a little bit better. I nodded and he continued. I was so nervous but I wanted him to do this.

He slid my panties all the way down and threw them off the bed. He laid back down and put his chest half way on mine, my breasts and nipples push against his chest. It was wonderful.

As we were kissing I took his hand and guided it down my stomach. It stopped there for a few seconds and then I moved it lower. I slid it lower until he cupped my mound. I gasped but would not let go of his lips. I took his middle finger and started rubbing my nub. I did it slow at first to take in the amazing feeling but then I started doing it fast. I let out a loud breath and looked at Edward.

"Is everything okay love?"

"Yes. I just wanted to see your face."

He smiled and began to kiss me again.

His hand was still massaging me. I then took his middle finger again and stuck it in me. It slid in perfectly since I was so wet. I gasped again. It felt incredible.

I started to guide his hand in and out and in and out. I let go and he continued himself. He did it slow for a minute or so and then I begged for him to go faster.

"Edward, faster." He didn't question it. He started to go faster.

"Oh my god. Yes," I let out.

I was panting. I hope I didn't look foolish in front of him. He grabbed my left breast while he sucked on my right nipple. I moaned really loud that time. He was doing wonders to my body.

"Faster Edward, faster," I pleaded.

As he was doing that I started to rub my clit. He stopped sucking on my breast and looked at my arm under the covers.

"Love, what are you doing?"

I blushed. "I'm helping out. I'm rubbing my, you know." I was probably so red.

"Allow me," he said while smiling.

He twisted his hand he was fingering me with so he could rub my clit with his thumb. I let out a loud moan and started panting.

"Don't stop."

I started to sway and grind my hips up and down. I was panting so bad I didn't know what was going on.

I kept saying "yes" between breaths.

Edward never stopped. I loved every minute of it. My hips were moving so fast and he was keeping up with the pace.

"Edward, I think I'm going to…." I tried spitting out.

"Oh god, Edward, I'm… I'm a…"

I started to arch my back off the bed with my head lying back on the pillow.

I let out a mild scream and as I started to lay back down to relax, Edward pulled out his finger but continued to massage my nub slowly until I stopped grinding my hips and my breathing went back to normal. I opened my eyes and he was looking at me.

I smiled and then blushed, realizing what just happened.

He kissed me and whispered in my ear, "That was incredible. You are so beautiful."

"I probably looked foolish." I giggled with my hands over my face.

"You are anything but foolish. You looked beautiful." I looked at him like he was crazy.

"Well, I must say, you did great for never having done this before. Let me return the favor, please?" I really wanted to do this. Not just for him but for me too. I think I'll really enjoy it.

He was hesitant at first but then agreed. I told him to take off his boxers and then to just lie down and relax.

I started to kiss him as my hand slid underneath the covers down his abdomen. I then felt his cock. He let out a moan when I did that. I laughed a little bit. He opened his eyes and looked at me. "Who's laughing now?" he asked.

I gave him a look and started kissing him again.

Our tongues were so deep in each other's throats it's a wonder that we didn't stop breathing. Well, me stop breathing. He luckily doesn't have to.

I started to slowly slide my hand up and down his shaft. I wanted him to savor this. I ignored the top of his penis for a few minutes, knowing that was most sensitive.

I started going faster and eventually made my way up to the head of his shaft. I started to rub my thumb on the top, making him twitch. This was incredible. I felt some pre-cum come out of him and used it to help my hand slide up and down his cock. I made my hand go all the way down and I cupped his balls. I massaged them and he let out a gasp. I then made my way back onto his cock. I started going faster and faster. The cum started coming out, helping my hand glide even easier. I started doing it so fast his moaning got louder and louder.

I whispered in his ear "That's it baby, cum for me. Please, I want you to cum." I did it incredibly fast for the last few seconds while he lifted his hips up and down and then that's when he finally came. He let out a big gasp and I continued to slowly stroke his cock until a few seconds after he was completely limp. It was amazing. I looked at him and we started kissing again. We laid next to each other, staring into each other's eyes.

Tonight is going to be a long and wonderful night.

**EPOV**

Bella got out of bed to go to the bathroom. She came out a few minutes later. She looked radiant as ever. She had a towel wrapped around here.

"Why are you covering yourself love?"

"It's just a little awkward walking around naked." She blushed.

I grabbed her hand and lifted her onto the bed. "You don't have to ever feel awkward around me." I smiled and she smiled back.

"You know, I kind of wish I knew we were going to do this. Alice didn't give me any hints, yet I'm glad she didn't speak about it if she knew. It's weird when your best girlfriend and boyfriend's sister is telling you she saw us being intimate like this. Ya know?"

I slightly laughed. "Yeah, I know what you mean. But why did you want to know ahead of time?"

"Well, if I knew I would have went and bought some sexy lingerie." Once again, she blushed.

"I'm sure I would have enjoyed seeing you in that but you do not need to put anything on for me to find you sexy and desirable."

"I know." She giggled. "I guess I just wanted to feel sexy myself." She looked down, playing with her hands.

"Isabella Swan, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. Nothing you can do can change that no matter what you look like."

She smiled and began to kiss me. I loved her so much to the point that it's difficult to describe.

She pushed me back so that I was lying down. "Bella, what are you doing?"

"I'm going to…" She was blushing again. She was so adorable. "… I thought I'd try something else."

She moved down, under the covers to the point that I could no longer see her.

She began to stroke me, trying to get me hard again. I don't need much time for that to happen, especially when I'm looking at my beautiful girlfriend or even just thinking about her.

I then felt her lips on the top of my penis. I twitched.

"Bella, you don't have to do that if you don't want to."

She came up from under the covers, looked me in the eyes while stroking my face. "Edward, I really want to. I will let you know if I am uncomfortable about something or if I don't want to do certain things. So don't worry, okay?"

I nodded and she went back under the covers. I think she was a little shy so she didn't want me to look at her while she did it. That was fine with me. If she was more comfortable that way, I wasn't going to force her to do it any other way.

I let out a gasp when I felt her tongue slide up the one side of my cock. This woman was remarkable. I heard her giggle. That made my smile get even bigger.

After she did that I felt her suck the top, as if she was sucking on a lollypop; as if she was trying to suck the cum out of my cock. I moaned so loud.

She put my cock in her mouth. It seemed that she couldn't put the whole thing in because she started to stroke near the bottom. I didn't mind if she couldn't. Anything she did was pleasure to me.

All of a sudden she started to go faster. I couldn't believe it. I saw her head bobbing up and down, up and down. At one point I heard her gag and took it out of her mouth. I was about to ask her if she was okay but she continued with sucking on my cock. The noises she was making while doing this was incredible. It made the experience even better.

She pulled it out of her mouth and I felt her grip it in the middle. She squeezed it a little. Once again, I let out a moan. She squeezed it a little more and I moaned. She then started to stroke it. The pace was getting so fast it was unbearable.

"Bella, I think I'm going to…" It was difficult to speak. "Bella, watch out, I think I'm going to… cum."

Then she did the unthinkable. She put it back in her mouth and started to bob her head and started sucking. I let out a loud moan and buckled my hips. She was sucking so hard I couldn't even comprehend what was happening. After a few seconds I lowered my hips and started easing my breathing. She slowly went up and down on my cock a few more times and then let go. She licked and sucked me dry. I couldn't believe it. She started to come back up from under the covers with her hand still on my cock, stroking it until it was fully limp. Then she brought her fingers up and stuck them in her mouth. I couldn't believe she just did that. It was so hot. She smiled and began to kiss me.

I didn't care about anything else at this point. It was just me and her and I loved it that way.

We laid there for a little bit until I noticed that Bella had fallen asleep. I thought I'd let her sleep for a little bit while I cleaned up what we left downstairs. She still hasn't eaten her dessert. Maybe she'll wake up in a little bit and eat some of the chocolate covered strawberries.

About an hour or so later, around 1am, Bella woke up. She looked around, wondering where I was.

"Hi love, you fell asleep for a little bit."

"Oh did I, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to."

I leaned over and kissed her. "No need for apologies. You were tired and took a nap. Are you still tired?"

"No I'm okay. I can stay awake for a little longer."

I smiled and kissed her on her forehead. "Would you care for some of your dessert?"

"Mmm.. what is it?"

"They are chocolate covered strawberries."

"That sounds great, sure, I'll have some."

I was so glad she loved them. I wasn't sure if she would but it seems that she does. She ate them quick. I guess she worked up an appetite. I smiled to myself.

After she was done I put the dish back and climbed back onto the bed with her.

It was silent for a few minutes until Bella started to speak.

"Edward, do you think we could try something else?"

"What do you mean love?" I was a little confused by what she meant but this was her night, I was opened to anything she wanted.

"Do you think we could try? You know?"

I looked at her. I knew what she meant. "Bella, I don't know, I'm afraid I'd hurt you."

"But Edward, you've shown restraint tonight and I trust you."

She had a desperate but lustful look in her eyes. How could I deny her this one thing she wanted the most.

"Okay my love, we can try."

She had a smile on her face so big I couldn't help but smile back.

She began to kiss me. She tasted so sweet. Her breasts were pushed onto my chest. It felt amazing. She started to nibble on my ear and sucked on my neck. I let out a light moan.

I trailed my hands from her back down to her hips and then over her ass. I lifted her up and brought her fully on top of me. She giggled as I did this.

"I love when you do that." She just smiled at me and began to kiss my neck again. She felt amazing.

I moved my hands back up her sides and then on her breasts. She let out a moan. I'm so happy I can cause her this pleasure.

I quickly flipped her over. She once again, let out a giggle.

I then began to trace her jaw line with my lips. Her breathing began to accelerate.

"Shh, Bella, breath." She did as I said and calmed a bit. But then I grabbed her left breast and her heartbeat started to move faster. I moved down to where my mouth was on her right breast. I took her nipple in my mouth and started sucking. She let out a loud moan and shifted her hips upward.

I moved myself to where I was laying completely on top of her. She opened her eyes and looked at me. We both had smiles on our faces.

She gasped when I moved slightly and she felt my erection on her inner thigh. She started to move her hips upward, pressing further into me. It felt incredible. I instantly pushed my hips forward to where they drove her into the bed a little bit. She let out a lovely moan. The sound of it was intoxicating.

She then opened her legs a little wider. I could feel the wetness of her pussy on my cock. I couldn't believe all of this was happening. I stopped kissing her and smiled at her. I saw her eyes close and mouth open when I once again started moving my hips. My lower abdomen must have been hitting her clit because every time I'd move in a circular motion she'd let out a moan. I was enjoying the pleasure I was bringing her.

I leaned down and whispered, "Are you ready?"

She didn't say anything. She just nodded and held her breath. "Breath Bella," I told her. She let go of her breath and continued to breath rapidly.

"Let me know if I hurt you."

She nodded again and closed her eyes.

**BPOV**

I felt him at my entrance. I was excited and scared at the same time. He started pushing in and it was moving smoothly since I was so wet. As he got deeper I felt my walls stretching. It wasn't bad since he was moving in slowly. Then I felt a stinging sensation. I squeezed my eyes and Edward stopped.

"Bella, are you okay? Do you want me to stop?"

"No it's okay. I was going to need this to happen sometime. I'm just glad it's you. Push in a little more." It still stung a little bit. I continued to keep my eyes closed but I knew my face showed that I was still uncomfortable. "Hold on, let me adjust to it." I started to shift my hips until I was comfortable.

He didn't say anything. He was waiting until I said I was okay.

"Okay, try moving in and out."

He started pushing in and then pulling out. He did it slowly for a bit and I felt a great sensation building up.

"Edward?"

"Yes love?"

"Faster. Please." I opened up my eyes after I said this. I wanted to not only have sex with him but I wanted us to make love.

He smiled at me and continued to thrust. I knew he was enjoying this but he was even happier that I was enjoying it just as much as him.

I took his face in between my hands and pulled him toward me. He kissed me passionately and then I guided his mouth down to my breast. I let out a load moan.

"Edward, faster." He started pumping me even faster. That was a great benefit with my boyfriend being a vampire – he never got exhausted.

"Yes. Uh *thrust* Uh *thrust* Uh…" I continued to make these pleasant noises each time he plunged into me.

"Yes. Oh God yes, Edward!" He was amazing.

After about a minute or so I felt tightness build in my stomach. "Yes, Edward, right there!" He was hitting my g-spot. I was panting so loudly now.

I felt him lift himself off of me. He was hovering over me but holding himself up with his arms. He must have done this to get more leverage and force. He was pouncing on me so hard the whole bed was rocking.

I continued to moan loudly. He let out loud grunts each time he pounded into me. I started to arch my back up. He noticed this. He put his one arm under my lower back, holding my lower half against his body, yet, he still held the bed with his other arm. He never stopped thrusting. Wow, his strength was coming in handy.

I gripped onto his arms and continued to moan. He held my lower body tight to him. He held my hips still and pounded into me with great force. I let out a loud scream as he grunted louder than ever before.

I was cumming so much and it felt amazing. He pounced a few more times, still holding my pelvis tight to him. He let out a loud groan and finally lowered my lower half and collapsed on top of me. He was heavy but that didn't matter. We both were panting profusely. He rolled off of me but kept his one hand resting on my inner thigh.

"Edward, that was… incredible."

He nodded. He couldn't form words.

He leaned up some, kissed me and then laid his head back on the pillow. I felt myself overcome with tiredness. I then fell asleep.

**Find out how the 'morning after' turns out. **

**Is there a 'happy ending'? **

**Find out. **

**Leave Reviews please **


	4. The Morning After

11

**The 'morning after.' **

**Lemon. **

**SUNDAY: **

I woke up and saw that I was wearing one of his baseball jerseys. He must have slipped it on me just incase one of his family members walked in and saw me. I laid there for a few minutes, reminiscing on what happened last night. I couldn't stop smiling.

I sat up to look around, waiting for my eyes to adjust to the sunlight. I slid out of bed and began to walk to the bathroom. I saw my hair was messed up and my eyes had smudge makeup on them from last night. I took a rag and wet it with warm water. I wiped my eyes until the makeup was off. The heat would help sooth my eyes. I wet the rest of my face with cold water. I wanted to help myself wake up a little bit. After I brushed my teeth and hair I started walking downstairs.

I didn't see anyone but when I turned the corner I saw Emmett and Jasper on the couch watching the sports channel. Esme was in the dining room, polishing some of the silver. I saw Rosalie on the back porch, soaking up some sun. Alice ran over to me and gave me a hug.

"Did you enjoy your night?" she asked with a wink.

"Alice" is all I said with a look on my face hinting for her to not talk about this.

"Oh Alice, what about Charlie? Did you talk to him?"

She smiled. "Yes, last night I spoke with him telling him that you and I went shopping and then to the movies and then you were spending the night. I told him Edward, Jasper, and Emmett were went out of town to a concert and slept in a hotel by where the concert was held."

"Thanks so much Alice, it really means a lot to me."

"No problem… best friend." She then hugged me and skipped along upstairs.

I walked into the dining room where I saw Esme.

"Good morning Bella. Did you sleep well?" she asked.

"Yes I did, thank you. You wouldn't happen to know where Edward is, would you?"

"He had to step out honey. He said he needed to grab some eggs for breakfast."

"Oh, okay. Thanks."

As I turned around to head upstairs Emmett came running over to me. I sighed. I hope he doesn't start with me.

"So Bella, have a good time last night?" I knew what he was hinting at but I wasn't going to give in.

"Yes I did. It was wonderful."

"Anything in particular that you liked most?" He needed to wipe that grin off his face.

"Well, I really liked the dinner he made me. It was mushroom ravioli. It was the food I ate on our semi-first date."

"Oh, that's… nice." He seemed disappointed since I wasn't giving him what he wanted. I decided to give him a little taste. He's lucky I am in a good mood.

"Dessert wasn't half bad either." I winked at him.

He started to smile. "Hell yeah it was! Dessert is always the best part."

I was walking up the stairs and turned around. I gave him a slick smile before I stepped into Edward's bedroom.

**EPOV**

It's Sunday and Bella is going back home tonight. I wish she could stay over again tonight and leave from here for school tomorrow. Maybe I'll have Alice call her dad and ask if that is okay. I'm sure with her persuasion it will be fine. I couldn't help but smile to myself.

I made my way up to the bedroom to see Bella.

"Bella, what are you doing?"

She was wearing my clothes. She had a t-shirt of mine on but had it tied in a knot on in the back. I guess for it to fit to her body better. And then she had on my boxers. They were rolled up some and tied in a knot to the side so they wouldn't fall down.

"I wanted to be more comfortable and I ran out of clothes. Alice is washing mine now. She offered for me to wear something of hers but I declined. And I'm really surprised you guys even have a washer machine."

I ran over to her. "You know, you look quite sexy in my clothes." She smiled at me.

"What are you talking about? I'm in boxers that are too big for me and a shirt that looks like a dress." She giggled.

"Bella, anything you wear is sexy. Well, even when you don't wear anything, you are even more sexy."

"Don't get me started Mr. Cullen."

"I'm not sure what you mean." I gave her a wicked smile and started kissing her on her neck.

"You know exactly what I mean." She grabbed my chin and started kissing me. I know where she was going with this and I had no objections.

"Edward would you please come down here for a minute?" I heard Alice yell.

"Ugh. I'll be right back my love." I kissed her on the forehead and ran downstairs.

"What is it Alice?" I sounded a little irritated but she continued to just smile at me.

"Well, I told Bella's dad that we went shopping so I need to go buy some things for her to take home with her."

"Why don't you just give her some of your clothes?" It would save time and effort. But I think she just wanted an excuse to go shopping.

"Edward Cullen, I will do no such thing. With her luck she'd end up ruining some of my shoes."

I sighed. "Well then what do you need me for?"

"Well, I need you to come with me." She smiled. She knew I wasn't happy with that.

"Why do _I_ have to go with you? Take Jasper or Rosalie." She started to shake her head.

"Nope. Jasper is out with Emmett and Rosalie is hunting. I need _you_ to come with me. I asked Bella earlier and she said no. She said she'd just go home with nothing but I refuse to let that happen." Alice sometimes was a little scary with her shopping addiction.

"Fine, I'll be right back. I'll let Bella know we're going out for a little bit."

I ran upstairs and she was sitting on the bed. She had taken off my shorts and untied the shirt so it was hanging down.

I stared at her. "Wow."

"Edward, come lie on the bed with me."

I couldn't help but do as she said.

"Edward, can we pick up where we left off?" she asked while coming closer to kiss me. I kissed her back with passion.

Then I heard my favorite voice in my head - _Edward I'm waiting._

I pulled away. Bella looked at me confused.

"Why'd you stop?"

I gave her a pleading look. "I'm sorry Bella but I have to go out with Alice. I'll be back in a little while. You can get a shower and something to eat. Plus your clothes should be dry soon." I started getting off the bed.

"Fine. Well, if you're going to leave then I guess I'll have to finish this myself."

She started to get off the bed.

"What? Yourself? What does that mean?" I was confused.

She came up to me and looked me in the eyes. "Edward, you are leaving and I_ need_ to finish this. So I'm going to go in the bathroom and take care of it myself." She looked at me with these seductive eyes and turned away. She began to walk to the bathroom as she said she would.

After pondering for a minute I started to realize what she meant. I had a hard time coming up with words. "Wait, you… you mean you're…" She giggled.

"Edward, what do you think I was doing before… for release? You know, since we weren't having sex?"

I was in shock. My Bella, coming out and saying this, admitting to doing that. I don't mind she had but just hearing those words took me off guard. "You mean, before, you…" I kept blinking and trying to catch my breath.

She was at the bathroom door. "Goodbye Edward." As she said this she waved with her fingers, hinting that would be the hand she'd pleasure herself with. I couldn't believe I was jealous of her hand.

I ran over to the door but she had locked it. "Wait Bella, open up."

"I'm sorry Edward, I can't seem to reach the door." She started to giggle.

"Bella, just unlock the door." I was getting so anxious. I wanted her right now. Alice can wait.

I heard a voice. It was Alice. _Edward, forget it. I'm leaving_. Good. That's over with.

Back to Bella. "Edward, I'm already laying on the floor, I can't get up now. I'm getting ready."

"Wait, Bella! Please, let me in!"

I heard her gasp. I felt myself get hard. It took effort to swallow.

I then heard her starting to moan in enjoyment. I couldn't believe this. I am supposed to be in there giving her pleasure.

"Oh, yes." She was moaning. I can't believe this.

"Bella, please let me in!" I tried emphasizing how much I wanted her.

I got on my knees and peaked under the door. I saw her lying there. All I could see was her hand between her legs but her knees were bent so I couldn't actually see her pleasuring herself. I had to get in there.

"Oh god, yes, Edward. Harder! Faster!" Oh my god she was pretending her fingers are me. I need her… NOW!

"Bella, I need you, now!"

"Edward, if you want me, come in and get me." Then she giggled. She continued to moan.

I stood up off my knees. I kicked open the door. It came off the hinges but I didn't care.

She gasped with a smile on her face. She was lying on a towel on the floor with her legs spread and her fingers in her dripping pussy.

My cock was completely hard.

She quickly withdrew her fingers and closed her legs.

"Oh no you don't. Don't get all shy on me now." She smiled at me so seductively.

I grabbed her with her legs around my waist and ran to the bed. I felt her wetness seep through my jeans.

"Oh Edward. Please! Please, I need you now."

I started to unbuckle my pants as she threw off her shirt.

"As you wish, my love." I smiled, stroked my cock a few times and rammed into her.

We both let out a loud moan.

I started pouncing on her. Her body kept slamming into the bed. Each time I would thrust she let out a moan. The sound of her voice was amazing. It made me even harder. I don't know how that's possible but apparently it is.

She gripped my cock so tight it was almost unbearable.

"Fuck Bella, you're so tight." I couldn't stop panting.

"Edward, I'm almost there." She had her eyes squeezed tight but I continued to worship her beauty.

From her moans and being ready to cum, I couldn't help but be on the same verge of release.

"Fuck! I'm gonna cum Bella."

"Harder Edward, Harder! Don't stop!"

I slammed into her so hard I thought I was going to break her pelvis. Yeah, I'd like to know how I'd explain that, especially to her dad. 'Oh sorry Chief Swan, I accidently broke your daughter's pelvis because I was slamming into her so hard while we were having rough sex.' That'd go well.

After a few more thrusts she let out a huge, magnificent scream. I slammed into her a couple more times and couldn't help but climax right after her, letting out a loud groan. I collapsed on top of her.

As l laid on her I was still cumming. Her walls were practically milking the cum out of my cock. She had her hands on my lower back gripping me while her legs wrapped around me to pull me closer. She wanted me to press harder against her pussy. She was riding out her orgasm, rocking her hips up and down, slowly humping me. As she was humping me she was constantly rubbing her clit against my lower abdomen. She kept letting out low moans and twitching. I helped out a bit by slowly humping her back. I felt my cock twitch as her milking continued. As we're doing this we couldn't help but assault each other with our tongues. We kept trying to get into each other's mouths more and more. It was so hard and intense but passionate at the same time. As our orgasms came to a close we started massaging each other's tongues slowly but never stopped the contact. About 30 seconds later we both stopped moving.

We both were trying to catch our breath. I rolled off of her and we smiled at each other. She put her hand back on my cock slowly stroking it. I was already getting hard again. Damn. I know her clit was still sensitive but I couldn't help but putting my hand under the covers and rubbing it. She twitched but enjoyed it. I rubbed it slowly.

She leaned over me and was about to kiss me but instead said, "Maybe next time you'll remember to satisfy me before you decide to leave."

This woman will be the death of me.

**Please leave reviews. **


End file.
